The Minnesota Department of Health (MDH) has been an Emerging Infections Program site since 1995. As the program has matured it has become increasingly complex and difficult to both scientifically and administratively manage all programs and activities. This funding will allow the hiring of an EIP supervisor and a grants manager. MDH has been developing an electronic disease surveillance system which is ready to start including pathogens covered by EIP. In addition, the Public Health Laboratory has is developing a new electronic information management system. Funding will allow hiring of an epidemiologist and a laboratorian to complete development of these systems by testing and assuring interoperability. During the 2009-10 novel H1N1 pandemic there was a huge gap in meeting the need for influenza testing. EIP surveillance plans for a continuation of testing patients hospitalized for influenza, so these funds will allow for surge capacity in this area with the hiring of a laboratorian and purchase of some equipment. Lastly, MDH is applying for funding for the specific project of monitoring healthcare-associated infections among dialysis center patients.